Everything Has Changed : first year
by Ezekyell
Summary: Alhena n'aurait jamais cru que sa première année à Poudlard se passerait de la sorte. Elle aurait dû aller à Serpentard. Elle aurait dû rendre ses parents fiers. Elle aurait dû haïr Harry Potter. Malheureusement pour elle, Merlin en a décidé autrement. COMPLETE!
1. Chapitre 1: Première année

A/N: Je sais que le sujet a été fait, et refait, et rerefait, mais je voulais essayer par moi-même. Alhena est donc la soeur jumelle de Drago, envoyée à Gryffondor lors de la répartition. Je vais essayer de suivre l'histoire originale des livres, mais certains passages seront écrits en fonction des films. En espérant que vous apprécierez, et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des critiques!

* * *

Disclaimer: Si Harry Potter m'appartenait, Sirius et Fred seraient en vie et Ombrage aurait été pendue sur la place publique il y a bien longtemps.

* * *

Fire : chapitre 1

* * *

Harry Potter n'avait décidément rien d'impressionnant. Loin du garçon de onze ans beau, grand et courageux auquel je m'attendais, j'avais devant moi un gamin maigrelet aux cheveux tellement ébouriffés qu'il donnait l'impression d'être arrivé à Poudlard dans un ouragan. Dire qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé.

- Arrête de le regarder! me souffla mon frère jumeau à l'oreille.

Je me retournais vers lui et retint un éclat de rire en voyant sa tête. Dans le train pour Poudlard, il avait eu une légère...altercation, avec Harry Potter, qui avait failli très mal se terminer. Il l'avait toujours en travers de la gorge.

- Je regarde qui je veux, Drago.

- Tu es ma sœur.

- Exactement.

Je lui tournais ostensiblement la tête, et fixais le visage du professeur McGonagall. Nous étions dans la Grande Salle, où la cérémonie de répartition avait lieu. Hermione Granger venait tout juste d'être envoyée à Gryffondor, après presque quatre minutes d'attentes. Elle avait bien failli être Chapeauflou. Une dizaine d'élèves passèrent, et soudain...

- Alhena Malefoy.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon frère, qui me sourit, puis montais sur l'estrade en tachant désespérément de maîtriser le tremblement de mes jambes. Je m'assis sur le tabouret de bois, et le Choixpeau magique fut placé sur ma tête.

"Malefoy!" s'écria-t-il aussitôt dans ma tête. "Si semblable et si différente à la fois. Avec un caractère de feu. Mais les serpents n'aiment pas trop le feu, hmm?"

"Pardon?"

"Non, définitivement pas Poufsouffle. On raye Serdaigle aussi, il y a l'intelligence, mais pas la volonté. Alors? Rouge ou vert? Lion ou serpent? Innovation ou tradition?"

Je ne comprenais absolument rien, et à ce rythme, j'allais y passer la nuit.

"Arrête de me poser des questions auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre et met-moi là où je serais le mieux. C'est ton boulot, non?"

"Doucement, jeune fille. J'ai ton avenir entre mes mains - façon de parler - , je te rappelle. Mais je crois que tu as raison."

J'attendis quelques secondes, puis soudain...

- Gryffondor!

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements monta de la table la plus à gauche, et le professeur McGonagall enleva le maudit chapeau de ma tête. Ce ne fut qu'après m'être assise que je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'avais été envoyée à Gryffondor. Gryffondor! Je laissais tomber ma tête dans mes bras, étouffant un gémissement de panique. J'entendis le Choixpeau crier Serpentard, et su que mon frère avait été réparti. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas être avec lui? Par Merlin, Père allait être furieux! Et Mère ne pourrait même plus me regarder en face. Et Tally...

Tally serait fière.

Le simple fait de penser à la vieille elfe de maison qui m'avait élevée allégea le poids qui était tombé sur mes épaules. Elle serait extatique lorsqu'elle l'apprendrait, et je souris en pensant toutes ces leçons d'humanité qu'elle m'avait apprise. Dont la plus importante: ne jamais juger les gens sur leur sang ou leur statut social.

Lorsque ma mère, Narcissa, était tombée enceinte, personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il y ait deux bébés. Le fait que je sois une fille n'a rien arrangé, et pendant que Drago devenait l'enfant adoré de tous, je restais dans l'ombre. Ce qui, à bien y réfléchir, était la meilleure chose qui pouvait m'arriver. Je ne croyais pas en tous ces préjugés de sang-pur, je haïssais les réunions de vieilles familles, je n'avais aucun respect pour Voldemort (et prononçais son nom sans aucun problème) et par-dessus tout, j'étais bien décidée à faire ma marque dans le monde d'une manière juste et honorable.

Je relevais donc la tête, essuyais du dos de la main la larme qui avait coulé sur ma joue et sourit à Drago lorsque je rencontrais son regard, à l'autre bout de la salle. J'avais demandé au Choixpeau de me mettre là où je serais le mieux, et il l'avais fait. Je n'avais aucune raison de douter de son jugement.

La table des Gryffondor explosa soudain en applaudissements et je cherchais des yeux la raison de cet éclat. J'avais à peine levé la tête que les yeux verts de Harry Potter rencontrèrent les miens. Il s'assit en face de moi et me sourit timidement. Gênée, je détournais le regard.

La répartition se termina après que Blaise Zabini, un ami de Drago, fut envoyé à Serpentard. Dumbledore prononça un des discours les plus étrange que j'ai jamais entendu, puis le festin commença. Je ne mangeais pas beaucoup, mais tout ce que je mis dans mon assiette était excellent. Mes yeux commençaient à se fermer tout seul, et j'entendis à peine le second discours du proviseur, trouvant juste la force de me concentrer lorsqu'il se mit à parler de Quidditch. Sans vouloir me vanter, j'étais une excellente poursuiveuse, et l'idée de ne pas pouvoir jouer pendant un an me donnait des envies de meurtre. Par Merlin, mon Nimbus 2000 me manquait.

Percy Weasley, le préfet, nous mena jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor, qui était très chaleureuse et couverte de tapisserie. Il ne faisait aucun doute que je m'y sentirais vite comme chez moi. Je montais dans le dortoir et m'étalais sur mon lit, qui était le plus éloigné de la porte. Hermione Granger avait celui à ma droite, Fay Dunbar était au milieu, Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown étaient au fond.

J'ouvris ma valise, en sortis mon pyjama et parti m'habiller dans la salle de bain. Lorsque je revins, dents lavées et cheveux brossés, Hermione avait fini de ranger sa valise et lisait un livre, assise sur son lit.

- Comment as-tu fait pour ranger aussi vite? m'exclamais-je, stupéfaite.

- Oh, répondit-elle en rougissant. C'est juste un sort que j'ai appris avant de venir. Tu...tu veux que je te montre?

J'acquiesçai vigoureusement et elle saisit sa baguette, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'avança ensuite vers ma valise, son visage l'image même de la concentration.

- _Plisseo_! s'écria-t-elle.

Aussitôt, mes vêtements se plièrent et vinrent se ranger dans mon armoire. Elle venait de m'épargner une heure de travail, et je la serrais dans mes bras. Si Père me voyait...

Elle rougit de plus belles, et je la lâchais.

- Merci, fis-je. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à demander.

- D'accord.

Elle partit se changer à son tour, et je me glissais sous les couvertures, savourant la douce chaleur des draps. J'étais épuisée, et à peine avais-je posé ma tête sur l'oreiller que je tombais dans l'inconscience.


	2. Chapitre 2: Première année

A/N: Je me suis rendue compte que le personnage d'Alhena paraissait assez simple dans le premier chapitre, mais je vous assure qu'il y a plus en elle que la sœur jumelle de Drago. Notamment un secret bien gardé. Le premier qui arrive à le deviner gagne un OS entre deux personnages de son choix, sur le sujet de son choix. Alors, à vos cerveaux camarades!

* * *

Disclaimer: Si Harry Potter m'appartenait, Sirius et Fred seraient en vie et Ombrage aurait été pendue sur la place publique il y a bien longtemps.

* * *

Fire : chapitre 2

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, j'avais l'impression d'avoir vécu toute ma vie au château. J'étais devenue amie avec Hermione, ce qui avait de nombreux avantages en classe et je me sentais déjà liée à elle, malgré son attitude de miss je-sais-tout. Je n'avais toujours pas parlé avec Drago, et mes parents n'avaient pas répondu à la lettre que je leur avais envoyé. J'étais plutôt douée en classe, ce qui était une agréable surprise, surtout en défense contre les forces du mal. Mis à part le fait que j'avais de fréquentes migraines, tout allait pour le mieux.

Ce matin-là, les premières années de Gryffondor avaient leur premier cours de vol en commun avec les Serpentard, ce qui ne me réjouissait pas plus que les autres. Nous nous dirigeâmes tous ensemble vers le stade où Madame Bibine nous attendait. Son air déterminé me plu aussitôt.

- Tendez la main droite au-dessus du balai et dîtes "debout"!

Je m'exécutais et ne pu retenir une exclamation satisfaite lorsque le vieux Brossdur me sauta dans la main. Le bois ronronna sous mes doigts. Harry avait également réussi du premier coup, ce qui était une agréable surprise. Madame Bibine passa ensuite vérifier nos prises en main, et je souris lorsqu'elle me dit que la mienne était parfaite. Elle mit par contre longtemps à rectifier celle de Drago.

- Et maintenant, à mon coup de sifflet, vous donnez un coup de pied à terre pour vous lancer. Frappez fort. Vous tiendrez vos balais bien droits, vous vous élèverez d'un ou deux mètres et vous reviendrez immédiatement au sol en vous penchant légèrement en avant. Attention au coup de sifflet. Trois, deux...

Mais Neville Londubat, qui suait déjà à grosses gouttes, s'éleva avant le signal.

- Redescend, mon garçon!

Mais il monta encore, paralysé. Ses mains se tremblèrent, il glissa...et se retrouva à terre dans un horrible craquement. Madame Bibine accourut, aussi pâle que lui.

- Poignet cassé, fit-elle. Allez, viens mon garçon, lèves-toi, ce n'est pas grave.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers nous, son bras autour des épaules de Neville qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

- Personne ne bouge pendant que j'emmène ce garçon à l'infirmerie. Et vous laissez les balais à terre, sinon, je vous garantis que vous ne resterez pas longtemps à Poudlard.

A peine s'étaient-ils éloignés que mon frère éclata de rire.

- Vous avez vu sa tête, à ce mollasson? dit-il sous les rires de ces amis.

- Arrête Drago, fis-je de ma voix la plus ferme.

Il s'arrêta aussitôt de rire et saisit mon poignet entre ses doigts serrés, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

- Alors quoi, Ally? siffla-t-il en serrant de plus en plus fort. Une semaine chez Gryffondor, et tu oublies qui tu es?

- Lâche-la, Malefoy! fit soudain Harry.

Je me retournais du mieux que je pouvais et le vit derrière moi. Ron se plaça à côté de lui, et l'atmosphère se chargea de testostérone.

- Ça suffit! m'écriais-je en arrachant mon poignet endolori de la poigne de mon frère. Je ne suis pas un objet!

Mais Drago avait déjà détourné son attention. Il se précipita soudain vers l'endroit où Neville étai tombé et ramassa quelque chose dans l'herbe.

- C'est ce truc idiot que sa grand-mère lui a envoyé!

- Drago...commençais-je.

- Donne-moi ça, Malefoy! s'exclama Harry.

Mon frère eut un sourire mauvais, puis lança la balle de verre en l'air plusieurs fois.

- Je vais le laisser quelque part pour que ce pauvre Neville puisse le retrouver. Au sommet d'un arbre, par exemple.

- Donne ça!

Drago enfourcha son balai et s'éleva aussitôt dans les airs.

- Si tu y tiens tellement, viens le chercher, Potter!

- Non! cria Hermione lorsque Harry empoigna son balai. Madame Bibine nous as dit de ne pas bouger. Tu vas nous attirer des ennuis!

Mais il ne l'écouta pas et s'éleva dans les airs. Il tangua un peu au début, mais pris rapidement de l'assurance et monta en piqué. Par Merlin, il était doué! Mon pauvre frère paraissait stupéfait.

- Donne-moi ça, ou je te fais tomber de ton balai!

Ha! Comme si j'allais laisser quelqu'un faire du mal à mon frère jumeau. C'était peut-être un imbécile, mais tout de même.

- Vraiment? fit Drago, mais il avait l'air mal à l'aise.

Harry se lança vers lui, puis engagea un virage en épingle à cheveux. Stupéfaite, je lâchais une exclamation de surprise.

- Alors, Malefoy! Crabbe et Goyle ne sont plus là pour te sauver la mise?

- Attrape, si tu en es capable! cria alors Drago en lançant le Rapeltout haut dans les airs.

Harry se coucha aussitôt sur son balai et vola en piqué vers le sol. Il allait à une vitesse vertigineuse, et je retins mon souffle. Par Merlin, il allait s'écraser! Mais je l'avais sous-estimé, car il remonta soudain, la boule de verre serrée dans sa main droite. Il souriait triomphalement. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que la voix perçante de McGonagall retentisse sur le terrain.

- HARRY POTTER! Jamais depuis que je suis à Poudlard...Comment avez-vous pu oser...? Vous auriez pu vous rompre le cou...

Elle respirait laborieusement, la fureur déformant ses traits et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs derrière ses lunettes.

- Ce n'est pas sa faute, professeur, intervint Ron, c'est Malefoy qui...

- Taisez-vous, Weasley. Venez avec moi, Potter.

Harry, les yeux écarquillés par la panique, suivit le professeur McGonagall au moment même où Madame Bibine revenait. Drago ricanait, et je lui lançais un regard noir. Il rit moins lorsque Hermione eut expliqué ce qui s'était passé et que le professeur l'envoya chez Rogue.

Madame Bibine nous fit faire quelques exercices, mais me laisse bientôt vagabonder à ma guise lorsqu'elle constata que je savais voler. Je partis en piqué, montais à cinquante mètres de hauteur, prit des virages en épingle...rien n'aurait pu troubler ma bonne humeur. Pas même la nouvelle que Harry fit à Ron au dîner.

- Attrapeur? s'exclama ce dernier. Mais les premières années ne jouent jamais...tu vas être le plus jeune joueur depuis...

- Un siècle. C'est Dubois qui me l'a dit.

J'étouffais tant bien que mal une bouffée de jalousie à son égard et enfournais rageusement une cuillerée de compote de pomme, ce qui n'échappa pas à Hermione. Par Merlin, j'étais pathétique.

- Alors, ce devoir d'histoire de la magie? fit Hermione, certainement pour me distraire.

- Je pense que je l'ai réussi, mais je ne serais sûre que lorsque j'aurais ma note.

- Je l'ai raté, je pense.

Je haussais les sourcils, sachant parfaitement qu'elle aurait la meilleure note de la classe - encore une fois.

- Alors, c'est ton dernier repas, Potter? fit soudain la voix de mon frère. Quand est-ce que tu retournes chez les Moldus?

Je soupirais, et plongeais ma tête entre mes bras. Mais pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas s'ignorer?

- Tu faisais moins le fier quant tu n'avais pas tes petits copains avec toi, répondit Harry froidement.

- Je te prend quant tu veux, répondit Drago. Cette nuit, si ça te convient. Duel de sorciers. Baguettes magiques uniquement, pas de contact physique. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un duel de sorciers?

- Bien sûr que si, répliqua Ron. Et je veux bien être son second. Et toi, tu prends qui comme second?

- Crabbe. A minuit, d'accord? On se retrouve dans la salle des trophées, elle n'est jamais fermée.

Il s'éloigna et je gémis entre mes bras, atterrée par le niveau de mentalité des trois garçons. Une belle bande d'idiots, voilà ce qu'ils étaient, et ça commençait à m'agacer sérieusement.

- Je vais aller me coucher, fis-je à Hermione en me relevant. A demain.

- A demain.

J'allais m'éloigner lorsque Harry saisit mon bras.

- Alhena, attend. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

Surprise, je me tournais vers lui. Il avait l'air étonnamment humble.

- De quoi tu parles?

- C'est un idiot, mais c'est ton frère. Je n'aurais pas dû le menacer, sur son balai.

- Ce n'est rien, je sais comment il peut être parfois. En tout cas, bravo. Je suis sûre que Gryffondor gagnera la coupe avec toi comme attrapeur.

Je lui souris, puis dégageais mon bras et m'éloignais, fière de moi et un peu coupable. Avec le peu de points que nous avions gagné la première semaine d'école, il était hors de question que je les laisse aller à ce duel, surtout que j'étais à peu près sûre que Drago n'avait pas l'intention de venir. Restait à savoir comment j'allais les en empêcher.


	3. Chapitre 3: Première année

A/N: Voilà donc pour le troisième chapitre, rappelez-vous que le premier qui découvre le secret d'Alhena gagne un OS personnalisé! Aussi, je sais que Neville est sensé les accompagner dans ce passage, mais je l'ai enlevé.

* * *

Disclaimer: Si Harry Potter m'appartenait, Sirius et Fred seraient en vie et Ombrage aurait été pendue sur la place publique il y a bien longtemps.

* * *

Fire : chapitre 3

* * *

Une demi-heure que j'attendais dans la salle commune, vide à cette heure-ci, avec Hermione. J'étais bien décidée à ne pas laisser Ron et Harry sortir de cette tour. Le connaissant, mon frère était sûrement bien au chaud dans son lit et dormait à poings fermés en espérant que ses victimes se feraient attraper par Rusard.

Nous entendîmes des pas descendre de l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons. Ron et Harry apparurent, l'air à moitié excité, à moitié apeuré.

- Regardes-les, fis-je à Hermione. Ils pensaient vraiment que ce serait si facile.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent d'un coup, les yeux écarquillés, mais se calmèrent en voyant que ce n'était que nous.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses faire une chose pareille, Harry, continua Hermione.

- Retourne te coucher, toi! s'écria Ron.

- J'ai failli tout raconter à ton frère. Percy est préfet, il pourrait empêcher ça.

- Pourquoi ne l'as tu pas fait? demanda Harry.

- Alhena m'en a empêché.

Harry me fixa pendant un instant, les sourcils froncés, puis fit signe à Ron de le suivre et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Hé! m'écriais-je avant de les suivre à travers le trou.

- Vous vous fichez de Gryffondor? fit Hermione. Vous ne pensez qu'à vous-mêmes? Je ne veux pas que ce soit Serpentard qui gagne la coupe et que vous nous fassiez perdre tous les points que j'ai gagné avec McGonagall.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de s'en ficher royalement.

- Harry, Ron, écoutez-moi, intervins-je. Je suis sûre à 99% que Drago ne viendra pas à votre petit rendez-vous. Vous risquez seulement de vous faire prendre, et de vous faire virez. C'est ce que vous voulez?

Harry me regarda longuement, ses yeux vert plongés dans les miens, et je sentis qu'il tergiversait.

- Je ne peux pas me défiler. On y va.

Je soupirais, puis reculais pour retourner dans la salle commune, admettant ma défaite. Mais la toile était vide. La grosse dame était allée se promener, nous laissant dehors.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant? couina Hermione.

- Ça vous regarde, fit Ron. Nous, il faut qu'on y aille, sinon on va être en retard.

- On vient avec vous, dis-je d'un ton catégorique. C'est sans discussion.

Harry soupira, mais hocha la tête en assentiment. Nous nous mîmes en route, priant pour ne pas tomber sur Rusard ou sa diablesse de chatte Miss Teigne. Nous finîmes par arriver dans la salle des trophées, mais sans surprise, elle était vide.

- Je vous avais bien dit qu'il ne viendrait pas, soupirais-je.

- Il est peut être juste en retard, balbutia Ron.

- Pour qui est-ce que tu nous prends? m'offusquais-je. Nous sommes des Malefoy, ça fait longtemps qu'on nous a appris à ne pas être en retard!

Un silence choqué accueillit ma petite tirade, et je me rendis compte que je sonnais comme une véritable fille de sang-pur. Le genre snob.

- Excusez-moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Ron, encore plus rouge que ses cheveux, allait répondre mais un bruit dans la pièce voisine attira notre attention.

- Cherche, ma belle, cherche bien, ils doivent se cacher dans un coin.

Rusard. Evidemment. Harry commença à faire des signes désespérés, la panique visible sur son visage, et nous battîmes tous en retraite jusqu'à la porte opposée. Rusard marmonnait derrière nous, alors que nous nous engagions le plus silencieusement possible le long d'une longue galerie où s'alignaient des armures. Ron trébucha soudain, tangua sur ses pieds, parut retrouver son équilibre mais finit par s'écrouler en renversant une armure. Le vacarme aurait suffi à réveiller tout le château, et la forêt avec.

- ON FILE! cria Harry en se mettant à courir.

Il avait pris la tête du groupe, mais n'avait pas l'air de savoir où il allait. Tout ce qui importait était de mettre le plus de distance possible entre Miss Teigne et son chat. Ou le contraire. Le manque d'oxygène commençait à engourdir mes neurones. Bientôt, nous fûmes devant la salle d'enchantements.

- Je crois bien qu'on la semé, haleta Harry.

- Je vous avais prévenu, marmonnais-je. Il a dû dire à Rusard que quelqu'un serait dans la salle des trophées, et comme les idiots que vous êtes, vous êtes tombés dans le chaudron.

- Tombés dans le quoi?

- Le chaudron!

Je secouais la tête, exaspérée, et me mit en route. Je n'avais pas fait dix pas que Peeves avait surgit d'une salle de classe.

- Alors les petits nouveaux, on se promène dans les couloirs à minuit? Je devrais le dire à Rusard. Pour votre propre bien.

- Fiche le camp, fit Ron, laisse-nous passer.

- Oui, renchéris-je, va embêter quelqu'un d'autre.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, alors qu'Hermione soupirait. Et le fantôme se mit à hurler.

- ÉLÈVES HORS DU DORTOIR! ÉLÈVES HORS DU DORTOIR DANS LE COULOIR DES ENCHANTEMENTS!

Je jurais, puis suivit les autres qui s'étaient mis à courir à toutes jambes vers le bout du couloir. Le sort devait être contre nous, car la porte qui y était ne voulait pas s'ouvrir.

- On est fichus, gémit Ron en entendant les pas de Rusard approcher. C'est la fin pour nous!

- Pousse-toi, grogna Hermione.

Elle saisit la baguette de Harry, tapota la serrure et murmura:

- _Alohomora_!

Il y eut alors un déclic et la porte s'ouvrit. Je laissais passer Hermione, Ron et Harry, puis je m'engouffrais dans l'ouverture avant de refermer la porte derrière moi. Je collais mon oreille contre le panneau et vit Harry faire de même. Ron était étrangement silencieux. On n'entendait même plus sa respiration hachée.

- Où sont-ils allés, Peeves? demanda Rusard. Vite, dis-moi.

- On dit: où sont-ils allés s'il te plaît, quand on est poli.

- Ça suffit, Peeves, ce n'est pas le moment de faire l'idiot. Par où sont-ils partis?

- Je dirai quelque chose quand on me dira s'il te plaît.

- Bon, d'accord. S'il te plaît.

- QUELQUE CHOSE! Ha! Ha! Ha! Je vous avais prévenu. Je dirai "quelque chose" quand on me dira s'il te plaît! Ha! Ha! Ha!

Merlin, Circé et Gwenog Jones bénissent Peeves et son humour digne d'un enfant de cinq ans.

- Il pense que la porte est verrouillée, chuchota Harry lorsque Rusard se fut éloigné. Je crois qu'on va s'en tirer. Quoi, Ron?

Il se retourna et arrêta de respirer. Surprise, je me retournais à mon tour...et tombais en plein cauchemar. Un chien. Un énorme chien à trois têtes, la bave aux lèvres, de la fumée sortant des narines et des cornes démoniaques sur chaque crâne. Enfin, non. Mais l'idée est là. J'avais toujours eu peur des chiens, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Un chihuahua pouvait me faire hurler à la mort, alors un énorme molosse à trois têtes... Disons que mon cri dépassa largement le record de décibels de Célestina Moldubec.

La main d'Hermione se plaqua aussitôt sur ma bouche, alors que Harry et Ron me tirait en arrière. Sans vraiment savoir comment, je me retrouvais dans le couloir de nouveau et me mit à courir le plus vite possible. Nous arrêtâmes de courir seulement lorsque nous fûmes arrivés devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui, bien entendu, était revenue de sa promenade. Harry lui cria presque le mot de passe et nous nous engouffrâmes dans la salle commune, avant de nous laisser tomber dans des fauteuils.

- Un chien, balbutiais-je. Il fallait que ce soit un chien. Pourquoi pas un dragon? C'est mignon, les dragons.

- Je crois qu'elle est sous le choc, entendis-je Hermione chuchoter.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il leur prend de garder un truc pareil dans une école? fit Ron. S'il y a un chien au monde qui a besoin d'exercice, c'est bien celui-là!

- Ça vous arrive de vous servir de vos yeux? lança Hermione. Vous n'avez pas vu sur quoi il était?

- Il était par terre, non? répondit Harry. Je n'ai pas regardé ses pattes, j'avais suffisamment à voir avec ses têtes.

- Non, il n'était pas par terre, il était sur une trappe. On l'a mis là pour garder quelque chose, c'est évident. J'espère que vous êtes content de vous. On aurait pu se faire tuer, ou pire être renvoyés. Et maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais me coucher.

Elle me tira par le bras et je la suivis dans l'escalier. Alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière moi, j'entendis distinctement la remarque de Ron.

- Il faut vraiment qu'elle revoir ses priorités!

Je pouffais et elle me jeta un regard noir. Par Merlin, si ces deux-là ne finissaient pas ensemble avant la fin de notre scolarité, je jurais de manger un paquet entier de dragées de Bertie Crochue. Enfin, si j'étais encore vivante à ce moment-là.


	4. Chapitre 4: Première année

A/N: J'ai reçu quelques messages me demandant pourquoi il n'y avait aucun intérêt romantique entre Harry et Alhena. Ils ont onze ans! Onze petites, toutes petites années et vous voulez que je les mette ensemble? Bande de pédophiles! (je plaisante) Laissez-moi les rendre amis d'abord, enfin.

Bref, cela étant dit, voilà le quatrième chapitre. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message ou une review si vous trouvez des fautes, des incohérences ou si vous avez des questions. Aussi, n'oubliez pas que le premier qui découvre le secret d'Alhena gagne un OS personnalisé! Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: Si Harry Potter m'appartenait, Sirius et Fred seraient en vie et Ombrage aurait été pendue sur la place publique il y a bien longtemps.

* * *

Fire : chapitre 4

* * *

- Je ne comprends pas l'intérêt que les sorciers peuvent avoir pour un sport comme le Quidditch, fit pour la soixante-septième fois Hermione depuis le début de la semaine.

Le premier match de la saison approchait, et alors que j'étais de plus en plus excitée, elle était de plus en plus perplexe. Je grognais, avant de siroter une gorgée de mon jus de citrouille pour me calmer. Nous étions dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, mais je n'avais pas faim. Mes migraines empiraient de plus en plus, surtout en défense contre les forces du mal. Je soupçonnai les gousses d'ail suspendues aux murs d'en être responsable.

- Le Quidditch est le sport des sorciers, Hermione. On a ça dans le sang.

- Alors c'est parce que je suis née-moldue que je n'aime pas?

Elle paraissait ravie d'avoir trouvé une explication plausible et je soupirai.

- Non, pas du tout. Regarde Madame Bibine, ses parents sont moldus mais elle adore ça.

Elle réfléchit un instant, mais avant qu'elle ai pu répondre, Harry et Ron entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Elle leur lança un regard mauvais, et je ne pu pas vraiment l'en blâmer. Depuis l'épisode avec le chien, il y avait un peu plus de six semaines, ils avaient été particulièrement méchants avec elle. D'accord, elle avait un don pour se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas et son attitude de pimbêche était parfois franchement agaçante. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour être cruel.

Nous nous levâmes pour aller en cours d'enchantements avant qu'ils aient pu lui lancer une remarquer désobligeante. Flitwick avait promis de nous apprendre à faire léviter un objet, et nous avions tous hâte. Malheureusement, lorsque nous entrâmes dans la salle, il avait formé des binôme. J'étais avec Harry, ce qui ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça, mais Hermione était avec Ron, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait l'air heureux de l'arrangement.

- N'oubliez surtout pas ce mouvement du poignet que nous avons appris, couina Flitwick du haut de sa pile de livres. Le poignet bien souple, levez, tournez, rappelez-vous, levez, tournez. Et prononcez distinctement la formule magique, c'est très important. N'oubliez jamais le sorcier Baruffio qui avait un défaut de prononciation, et dont la femme s'est retrouvée avec un bison sur les épaules au lieu d'un vison.

- Tu crois qu'elle s'en est sortie? chuchotais-je à Harry.

Il retint un éclat de rire et haussa les épaules, avant de se mettre au travail. Au bout d'une demi-heure, j'avais seulement réussi à faire frémir ma plume et celle de Seamus Finnigan avait prit feu. Par Merlin, ce garçon avait un truc pour la pyrotechnie.

A côté de nous, Hermione essayait de rectifier la diction de Ron.

- Tu ne prononces pas bien. Il faut dire _Win-gar-dium Leviosa_, en accentuant bien le "gar".

- Tu n'as qu'à le faire si tu es si intelligente!

Aïe. Mauvaise réponse, Ron. Hermione releva ses manches, prononça la formule et comme par magie (façon de parler), la plume s'éleva gracieusement dans les airs.

A la fin du cours, elle avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres et je la félicitais. Nous passâmes à côté des garçons juste au moment où Ron commençait à parler.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas que personne ne puisse la supporter. C'est un vrai cauchemar, cette fille-là!

Hermione perdit aussitôt son sourire et des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues. Elle se mit à courir vers les toilettes des filles, bousculant Ron au passage.

- Bravo, fis-je froidement en passant devant lui. C'était digne d'un Serpentard.

Lorsque je retrouvais Hermione, elle était enfermée dans les toilettes et ne voulais pas les quitter. Je décidais de rester avec elle. Le seul cours restant était celui de Madame Bibine, et j'étais sûre qu'elle comprendrait. Nous parlâmes de tout et n'importe quoi, mais surtout de sa famille et de son mode de vie. C'était fascinant, et je me surpris à l'écouter avidement alors qu'elle m'expliquait le fonctionnement d'un "grille-pain".

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de parler, l'heure du dîner était déjà bien entamée.

- Viens. Allons manger un morceau.

Elle me sourit avec reconnaissance et je me retournais, prête à sortir. Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à me cogner dans le ventre putride d'un troll. Hermione hurla de toute ses forces alors que je retombais en arrière et m'écroulais sans aucune grâce sur le sol carrelé. Un troll. Dans les toilettes des filles. C'est pas masculin, un troll? Peu importe. Oh, par Merlin! Un TROLL!

Je me relevais précipitamment et, n'écoutant que mon instinct, fit reculer Hermione derrière moi, contre le mur du fond. Je sortis ma baguette et fis face à la créature en essayant d'avoir l'air brave. Alors que je tenais à peine sur mes jambes.

- Re...recule! m'exclamais-je d'une voix tremblante et peu assurée. Ou je te jure que ça va mal se passer! A...allez! Recule!

Le troll se contenta de me regarder, la tête sur le côté, comme si j'étais une bête étrange. Ou une proie. Puis, sans que je m'y attende, il se mit à avancer vers nous en arrachant les lavabos sur son passage. Tout courage oublié, j'hurlais et reculais contre le mur, Hermione à côté de moi.

Puis soudain, un robinet vola dans les airs et alla s'écraser contre le mur, attirant l'attention de la créature. Ron et Harry était entrés._  
_

- Ce sont les toilettes des filles! m'exclamais-je.

- Tu penses vraiment que c'est important? s'écria Harry en me lançant un regard perplexe.

Le choc. C'est ça. Je devais être sous le choc.

- Ohé, petite tête! fit Ron en lançant un tuyau.

A peine le troll s'était-il retourné qu'Harry se précipitait vers nous et nous tirait vers la porte. Ou du moins, essayait de nous tirer. Hermione restait paralysée, ses yeux écarquillés.

- Hermione! criais-je. Viens!

Mais elle restait collée au mur. Nos cris avaient rendus le troll fou furieux, et il marcha droit sur Ron. Harry fit alors une chose auquel personne ne s'attendait: agrippant sa baguette, il sauta sur le cou du troll et sa baguette rentra droit dans la narine du monstre. Hermione s'effondra alors au sol et je me penchais sur elle: elle était presque évanouie. J'entendis Ron crier une formule magique, et lorsque je me retournais, la massue du troll s'écroulait sur la tête de son propriétaire. La créature vacilla, et s'écroula au sol dans un vacarme assourdissant. Par miracle, Harry n'avait rien, et Hermione se relevait doucement.

- Il...il est mort? fit-elle.

- Je ne crois pas, répondit Harry. Il doit être simplement assommé.

Il se pencha et ramassa sa baguette, alors que les professeurs arrivaient en masse. Quirrell jeta un simple coup d'œil au troll et gémit de terreur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête? demanda McGonagall d'une voix blanche. Vous pouvez vous estimer heureux de ne pas vous être fait tuer. Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas dans votre dortoir?

- Professeur McGonagall, fit alors Hermione d'une voix minuscule, ne soyez pas trop sévère avec eux. Ils étaient venus me chercher.

- Miss Granger!

- J'étais partie à la recherche du troll parce que...parce que je pensais pouvoir m'en occuper moi-même. J'ai lu beaucoup de choses sur les trolls. Alhena m'a accompagnée pour me dissuader, et Harry et Ron se sont battus très bravement pour nous sauver.

- Dans ce cas...fit McGonagall. Mais laissez-moi vous dire, Miss Granger, que vous êtes bien sotte d'avoir cru que vous pourriez vaincre un troll des montagnes à vous toute seule. Votre conduite coûtera cinq points à Gryffondor. Vous me décevez beaucoup. Si vous n'êtes pas blessée, vous feriez bien de retourner dans votre dortoir.

Hermione s'en alla et je m'avançais pour la suivre mais le professeur me retint d'un signe de tête.

- Pas vous, Miss Malefoy.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Harry, Ron et moi.

- Je vous répète que vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, mais il est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'élèves de première année qui auraient été capables de combattre un troll adulte. Vous faîte gagner cinq points chacun à Gryffondor, le professeur Dumbledore en sera informé. Vous pouvez partir.

Je m'enfuis aussitôt, soulagée de m'en tirer à si bon compte et partis retrouver Hermione.

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais à partir de ce jour-là, nous devînmes amies avec Harry et Ron. Il se crée des liens particuliers lorsque l'on fait certaines choses ensemble. Abattre un troll de quatre mètres de haut, par exemple.


	5. Chapitre 5: Première année

A/N: Ma chienne a essayé de manger _Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers_, ce matin. Je crois qu'elle en a assez que je passe mon temps à lire au lieu de la chouchouter. Vous avez des animaux étranges, vous aussi?

* * *

_Disclaimer: Si Harry Potter m'appartenait, Sirius et Fred seraient en vie et Ombrage aurait été pendue sur la place publique il y a bien longtemps._

* * *

Fire : chapitre 5

* * *

Harry avait beau être mon ami, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être verte de jalousie alors que je prenais place dans les gradins du stade de Quidditch. C'était le jour du premier match, Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Nous avions fabriqué une pancarte sur laquelle était marquée « Potter président », que Ron et Seamus agitait dans tous les sens. J'étais sûre qu'ils allaient la déchirer avant le début du match.

- Ça y est ! s'écria soudain Neville. Ils sont là !

En effet, les deux équipes venaient d'entrer sur le terrain. Harry marchait à côté du capitaine, Olivier Dubois. Les trois poursuiveuses, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet et Katie Bell se tenaient derrière eux. Fred et George Weasley, les batteurs, fermaient la marche. L'équipe de Serpentard, elle, avait l'air franchement belliqueuse.

Madame Bibine siffla soudain et tous les joueurs s'élevèrent dans les airs.

Le match était à couper le souffle. Angelina Johnson et Katie Bell enchaînait les figures les plus compliquées, Fred et George ne manquait jamais leur cible et Harry volait à toute vitesse à la recherche du Vif d'Or. Mais les Serpentard étaient en forme également, et je devins presque folle lorsque Marcus Flint empêcha Harry d'attraper le Vif d'Or. Madame Bibine le rappela à l'ordre, et le match reprit.

C'est alors que le Nimbus 2000 d'Harry commença à se rebeller. Il fit une violente embardée, manquant de le faire tomber. Il parvint à se rattraper mais avant qu'il n'ait pu se stabiliser, le balai recommença à le secouer dans tous les sens. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué ce qui se passait, ils étaient tous concentrés sur le Souafle. Si cela continuait, Harry allait tomber et il était à une telle hauteur qu'une chute pourrait le tuer !

- Hagrid ! m'exclamais-je. Il faut faire quelque chose !

- Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si Serpentard a marqué.

- Je ne te parle pas du score ! Regarde Harry !

Brusquement, son balai se mit à tourner sur lui-même à toute vitesse. Avec une embardée plus violente que les autres, Harry fut désarçonné et je retins une exclamation de terreur. Il pendait dans le vide, accroché à son balai par une seule main.

- Vous croyez que le balai a pris un coup quand Flint a bloqué Harry ? fit Seamus.

- Impossible, répondit Hagrid.

- Oui, renchéris-je. Les Nimbus 2000 sont les balais les plus résistants du marché.

Hermione arracha alors les jumelles des mains d'Hagrid et les dirigea vers la foule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Ron.

- Je le savais ! Rogue est en train de jeter un sort à Harry !

Elle se leva et partit avant que j'ai pu réagir. Au même moment, je remarquais que George et Fred n'étaient pas trop loin des gradins et me précipitait vers la rambarde, bousculant tout le monde au passage.

- Fred ! criais-je. George !

Ils m'entendirent et volèrent vers moi, le teint grisâtre.

- Mettez-vous en-dessous de lui ! S'il tombe, vous pourrez le rattraper !

Ils acquiescèrent et commencèrent à voler en cercle en-dessous d'Harry, dont le balai était de plus en plus incontrôlable. Puis, soudainement, il s'arrêta. Harry, perplexe, pu reprendre une position normale sur son Nimbus. Le match reprit normalement, mais pas pour longtemps. Harry partit soudain en piqué et pendant une seconde, je crus qu'il avait de nouveau perdu le contrôle. Il tomba à quelques centimètres du sol, eut un haut-le-cœur, et un objet doré tomba dans sa main. Je commençais à crier de joie, étant la seule à avoir compris ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- J'ai attrapé le Vif d'Or ! cria Harry.

Et le match prit fin dans la confusion la plus totale. Je me précipitais sur le terrain et sautais dans les bras d'Harry, bientôt suivie par Hermione et Ron. Il avait un sourire extatique aux lèvres et tenait toujours fermement dans sa main la petite balle dorée.

Flint vociférait à quelques mètres de nous et nous décidâmes d'aller prendre le thé chez Hagrid pour échapper à la folie ambiante.

- C'est Rogue qui a fait le coup, répéta pour la énième fois Ron. Hermione l'a vu, il était en train de jeter un sort à ton balai. Il te fixait des yeux en marmonnant des formules magiques.

- Allons, ce sont des bêtises. Pourquoi Rogue aurait-il fait cela ?

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Harry répondit.

- J'ai fait une découverte à son sujet. Il a essayé de passer devant le chien à trois têtes le soir d'Halloween et il s'est fait mordre. Il voulait sûrement voler ce que le chien garde.

Hagrid en lâcha la théière de surprise.

- Vous avez vu Touffu ?

- Touffu ? m'exclamais-je. Tu as appelé ce monstre Touffu ?

- Oui, je l'ai acheté à un ami grec que j'ai rencontré dans un pub l'année dernière. Je l'ai prêté à Dumbledore pour garder...

Il s'interrompit soudainement, mais malgré nos suppliques, il refusa de nous révéler quel était l'objet que le monstre gardait sous cette trappe.

- Vous êtes en train de vous mêler de choses qui ne vous regardent pas, finit-il par dire. Et c'est très dangereux. Alors oubliez ce chien et oubliez ce qu'il garde, c'est une affaire entre le professeur Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel...

- Ah tiens ! s'écria Harry. Il y a donc un certain Nicolas Flamel dans le coup ?

Hagrid eut soudain l'air furieux contre lui-même et nous chassa tous les quatre de chez lui. Une fois dehors, j'éclatais de rire.

- Vous avez vu sa tête ? parvins-je à dire. Le pauvre, il doit se sentir tellement coupable !

Ron commença à ricaner à son tour, et bientôt, nous fûmes tous les quatre pliés de rire devant la cabane d'Hagrid. Toute la tension de l'après-midi, l'inquiétude, l'adrénaline...nous nous libérions de toutes ces émotions, et cela faisait du bien.

- On a eu tellement peur, Harry! s'écria Hermione, les larmes aux yeux. On a vraiment cru que tu allais tomber sur ton balai.

- Merci, au fait, fit-il. Sans toi, je serais certainement tomber. Et merci aussi, Alhena, pour avoir demandé aux jumeaux de me rattraper.

- Heureusement qu'ils n'en ont pas eu besoin, souris-je. En tout cas, il faut que l'on commence les recherches sur Nicolas Flamel.

- Vous rentrez chez vous à Noël? demanda Hermione.

- Tu plaisantes? fit Harry. Je préférerais passer les vacances chez Malefoy plutôt que de retourner chez les Dursley. Mince, pardon Alhena.

Je lui lançais un regard noir, mais ne réussis pas à rester sérieuse très longtemps et me mis à sourire de nouveau.

- Ce n'est rien, soupirais-je. Je ne rentres pas non plus.

- Pourquoi?

- Mon père ne veut pas me voir à la maison, répondis-je en me rappelant la lettre froide et concise que j'avais reçu quelques jours auparavant. Il n'a pas vraiment apprécié que je brise la tradition familiale.

- Et bien, comme ça, on sera trois pour chercher ce Nicolas Flamel! s'exclama Ron. Mes parents visitent mon frère Charlie en Roumanie.

Nous marchâmes vers le château, serrés les uns contre les autres pour échapper au vent glacial de novembre. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que nous étions en train de nous mêler d'une affaire bien trop compliquée et dangereuse pour quatre élèves de première année. Mais je n'avais pas été envoyée à Gryffondor pour rien, et j'étais prête à affronter tous les balais fous qui se mettraient sur notre passage pour découvrir ce qui se passait dans ce château.


	6. Chapitre 6: Première année

A/N: J'ai vraiment rien à dire, à part vous rappeler que le premier qui découvre le secret d'Alhena gagne un OS personnalisé, alors j'en resterais là. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Disclaimer: Si Harry Potter m'appartenait, Fred et Sirius seraient en vie et Ombrage aurait été pendue sur la place publique depuis longtemps.

* * *

Fire : chapitre 6

* * *

Le matin de Noël, j'étais la première réveillée. Le dortoir était vide, et même si Hermione me manquait, je n'étais pas mécontente d'échapper à Lavande Brown et ses bavardages constants. Je jetais un coup d'oeil en bas de mon lit et découvris avec surprise qu'il y avait quatre paquets au sol. L'un de mes parents, l'un de Tally et un autre d'Hermione, mais je n'avais aucune idée de qui pouvait bien venir le quatrième.

Je pris les cadeaux dans mes bras et me précipitais dans la salle commune, avant de monter l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons.

- Je peux entrer? criais-je.

Un grognement me répondit, ce que je pris pour un oui. J'ouvris la porte et faillit éclater de rire devant le spectacle qui m'attendait: Harry et Ron, à moitié réveillés dans leur lit, des marques d'oreillers aux joues. Ron avait également un filet de bave sur le menton, et les cheveux d'Harry ressemblaient à la barbe d'Hagrid.

- On ne t'a pas appris à frapper? gémit Ron.

- Je voulais qu'on ouvre nos cadeaux ensemble.

Harry ouvrit alors de grands yeux et se précipita à l'autre bout de son lit pour regarder ses paquets.

- Joyeux Noël! m'écriais-je en m'asseyant sur un lit qui, vu les posters de football moldu, devait être celui de Seamus.

- Toi aussi, répondit Harry. Tu te rends compte? J'ai des cadeaux!

Il ouvrit aussitôt le premier paquet, qui contenait une flûte en bois grossièrement taillée venant de Hagrid. Le deuxième venait de son oncle et sa tante, qui lui avait offert une drôle de pièce. Il saisit le troisième, et Ron commença à rougir.

- Je crois savoir d'où ça vient, fit-il. Je lui avais dit que tu n'attendais pas de cadeaux, et...oh non! Elle t'a fait un pull à la mode Weasley!

Harry sortit alors un épais pull-over de laine vert émeraude, et une grosse boîte de fondants faits maison.

- Tu en as un aussi, Ally, me dit Ron.

J'ouvris le paquet mystérieux et en effet, un pull gris semblable à celui de Harry était à l'intérieur.

- Tous les ans, elle nous tricote un pull à chacun, fit Ron en déballant le sien. Et le mien est toujours violet.

- C'est vraiment gentil à elle, dit Harry en goûtant l'un de ses fondants.

- Il faudra penser à la remercier, renchéris-je en déballant le cadeau de mes parents.

Il contenait une simple écharpe verte et argent. Evidemment. Il n'y avait qu'eux pour m'offrit un cadeau tout en m'exprimant leur mécontentement. En soupirant, j'ouvris celui d'Hermione et découvrit avec joie une édition spéciale du _Quidditch à travers les âges_. Tally, elle, m'avait envoyée des chaussettes rouge tricotée à la main que j'enfilais aussitôt.

Harry venait d'ouvrir son dernier paquet et Ron lâcha une exclamation de surprise, arrachant mon attention du livre.

- C'est une cape d'invisibilité! fit-il en fixant le morceau de tissu brillant qu'Harry tenait entre ses mains. Essaye-la!

Harry la mit autour de lui, et tout son corps, à l'exception de sa tête, disparut.

- Il y a un mot!

Il le lut en silence, perdant peu à peu son sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demandais-je.

- Rien.

J'allais insister lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer Fred et George chacun vêtu d'un pull orné de la première lettre de leurs prénoms. Harry se hâta de cacher la cape.

- Joyeux Noël! crièrent-ils en même temps. Tiens, vous aussi vous avez eu des pull Weasley.

- Celui de Harry est le plus beau, fit Fred.

- Celui d'Alhena est pas mal non plus, répondit George. Apparemment, elle fait davantage d'effort quand on n'est pas de la famille. Pourquoi n'as tu pas mis le tien, Ron?

- J'ai horreur du violet.

- Au moins, il n'y a pas de lettre sur le tien. Elle doit penser que tu n'oublies pas ton nom. Mais nous non plus, on n'est pas idiots, on sait très bien qu'on s'appelle Gred et Forge.

Percy fit ensuite l'erreur d'entrer dans le dortoir, et les jumeaux l'obligèrent à mettre son pull avant de le traîner dans le parc du château pour la meilleure bataille de boule de neiges que j'ai jamais vue. Nous prîmes ensuite notre déjeuner, et j'écrivis une lettre de remerciement à Tally, mes parents, Hermione et Mme Weasley. Ron avait dû dire beaucoup de bien de moi pour qu'elle offre un cadeau à une Malefoy.

Nous retournâmes ensuite nous battre dans la neige, jusqu'à ce que Hagrid décide de se joindre à nous. Cela n'aurait pas été si catastrophique s'il n'avait pas décidé d'emmener son énorme chien Crockdur avec lui. J'avais à peine vu sa gigantesque tête que je m'étais cachée derrière Fred, qui me regardait avec surprise, se demandant sans doute quel était mon problème.

Je rentrais donc à l'intérieur. Les Weasley ne furent pas longs à me suivre, et après avoir dîner, nous restâmes dans la salle commune jusqu'au couvre feu. Ils montèrent un par un, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que Harry et moi.

- Je pensais à un truc, fis-je au bout d'un moment. Avec cette cape, on pourrais facilement aller dans la Réserve et chercher des informations sur Flamel sans avoir à demander l'autorisation.

- Je pensais à la même chose.

Je sentais déjà l'adrénaline monter en moi. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, la cape nous couvrant tous les deux, nous sortîmes de la tour et nous mîmes en route. La bibliothèque était vide, froide et sombre. En un mot, effrayante. Une fois dans la Réserve, Harry enleva la cape et saisit un livre au hasard, le posant à plat sur une table.

- Il faut bien commencer quelque part, chuchota-t-il en l'ouvrant.

Aussitôt, un cri suraigu retentit et je sursautais violemment. Harry referma le livre, mais rien n'y fit. Le livre continuait de hurler.

- Tais-toi! m'écriais-je comme s'il pouvait m'entendre.

Harry me tira par le bras et rabattit la cape sur nous. Je pouvais entendre des bruits de pas, qui approchaient de plus en plus. Il remit tant bien que mal le livre sur l'étagère et nous nous mîmes à courir le plus vite possible. Après avoir failli nous faire prendre par Rogue et Rusard, nous entrâmes dans une pièce vide qui avait l'air d'une salle de classe désaffectée. Un miroir magnifique était adossé à l'un des murs. Une inscription incompréhensible était gravée dans son cadre d'or. Harry, comme hypnotisé, s'approcha. Il étouffa aussitôt un cri d'horreur.

- Quoi? chuchotais-je. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Il ne répondit pas, et se rapprocha encore plus du miroir.

- Maman? murmura-t-il. Papa?

Inquiète, je m'approchais et ce fut à mon tour de retenir un cri.

- Tu les vois aussi? demanda Harry.

Je ne répondis pas. A côté de mon reflet, mon père me souriait. Et pas l'un de ses sourires froids ou mesquins, non, un vrai sourire sincère qui découvre les dents et fait briller les yeux. Il avait une main sur mon épaule, et tout dans sa posture clamait le bonheur et la fierté. Ma mère, de l'autre côté, caressait mes cheveux, des larmes d'émerveillement aux yeux.

- Ally! m'appela Harry.

Je me tirais de ma contemplation et essuyais mes joues en rougissant. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je pleurais.

- Est-ce que tu vois mes parents? demanda-t-il.

- Tes parents? Non. Je vois les miens.

- Quoi? Je ne comprends pas.

Je ne comprenais pas non plus, mais ce miroir était bien trop étrange. Il y avait forcément un danger.

- Viens, finis-je par dire. Il faut vraiment qu'on y aille.

- Je reviendrai, fit-il avant de me suivre.

Je ne savais même pas s'il s'était adressé au miroir ou à moi.


	7. Chapitre 7: Première année

Disclaimer: Si _Harry Potter_ m'appartenait, alors Fred et Sirius serait en vie et Ombrage aurait été pendue sur la place publique depuis longtemps.

* * *

Fire : Chapitre 7

* * *

_"Votre retenue commencera ce soir à onze heures. Rendez-vous avec Mr Rusard dans le hall d'entrée._

_ Prof. M. McGonagall"_

- C'est quand même dingue! explosais-je, attirant l'attention de Neville, Harry et Hermione qui tenaient tous des mots similaires à la main. On reçoit cinq points pour avoir combattu une saleté de troll, et on en perd _cinquante_ juste parce qu'on était dehors à minuit?

- Une heure du matin, rectifia Hermione.

Je soupirais, et finis mon petit-déjeuner en silence. C'était la faute d'Hagrid, et de son bébé dragon. Peu après que nous ayons découvert que Nicolas Flamel était l'inventeur de la pierre philosophale, et que c'était sûrement ça que Touffu gardait, le demi-géant nous avait confié qu'il avait "gagné" un œuf de dragon. Une fois né, je devais bien avoué qu'il était magnifique et j'avais été tentée de le ramener dans mon dortoir. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il confonde la main de Ron avec un rat mort. Lorsqu'Hagrid s'était enfin rendu à l'évidence, et qu'il avait compris qu'il ne pouvait pas garder Norbert -le dragon- nous avions contacté le frère de Ron, Charlie, pour qu'il l'emmène en Roumanie. Mais après avoir mené à bien l'échange, nous nous étions fait prendre par Rusard et McGonagall nous avait enlevé un total de 200 points. C'était à croire qu'elle voulait offrir la Coupe des Quatre Maisons à Rogue. Ma seule consolation était que mon idiot de frère, qui avait bien entendu essayer de prévenir le professeur, s'était également fait disputer.

J'étais tout de même bien décidée à blâmer Hagrid.

Le soir venu, lorsque Drago, Neville, Hermione, Harry et moi fûmes enfin réunis, Rusard nous fit traverser le parc vers la cabane du géant, ce qui ne manquait pas d'ironie.

- C'est vous, Rusard? fit la voix d'Hagrid. Dépêchez-vous, j'ai hâte de commencer.

Harry sourit alors à pleines dents, visiblement soulagé, ce dont Rusard s'aperçut.

- Vous vous imaginez peut-être que vous allez passer un peu de bon temps avec ce fainéant? Détrompez-vous, jeunes gens. C'est dans la forêt interdite que vous allez et ça m'étonnerait que vous soyez encore entiers quand vous en ressortirez.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Si la forêt était vraiment dangereuse, McGonagall ne nous y aurait jamais envoyés. N'est-ce pas?

- La forêt? fit Drago. On ne va quand même pas y aller en pleine nuit! Il y a des tas de bestioles là-dedans, même des loup-garous d'après ce qu'on m'a dit.

- Arrête de faire l'idiot, lui lançais-je. Ce n'est même pas la pleine lune.

Hagrid surgit alors, une grande arbalète à la main et un carquois de flèche à l'épaule. Crockdur marchait à côté de lui, et je retins un gémissement. Le chien, il fallait absolument qu'il amène le chien.

- C'est pas trop tôt, dit-il. Ça fait une demi-heure que j'attend. Ça va, Alhena? Tu me sembles un peu pâle.

- Du moment que vous gardez cette chose loin de moi, fis-je en désignant le molosse, tout ira bien.

- A votre place, grommela Rusard, je ne serais pas trop aimable avec eux. Ils sont ici pour être punis.

- C'est pour ça que vous êtes en retard? Vous leur avez fait la leçon, hein? C'est pas dans vos attributions. Vous avez fait votre part, à partir d'ici, c'est moi qui m'en occupe.

Rusard s'éloigna alors en maugréant, nous laissant seuls.

- Je refuse d'aller dans cette forêt, fit aussitôt mon frère. Si mon père apprenait qu'on m'oblige à...

- Ça suffit, Drago! grondais-je. Aucun hibou n'est assez rapide pour que ta lettre ne parvienne à Père à temps, de tout façon. Alors arrête de faire le bébé et avance.

Hagrid nous mena à la lisière de la forêt, et nous montra d'étranges gouttes argentées sur le sentier.

- Regardez, fit-il. C'est du sang de licorne. Il y a dans les environs une licorne qui a été gravement blessée par je ne sais quoi. C'est la deuxième fois cette semaine. J'en ai trouvé une morte mercredi dernier. On va essayer de retrouver cette malheureuse bestiole. On va tout de suite se séparer en deux groupes.

- Je veux Crockdur avec moi, fit aussitôt Drago.

- D'accord, mais je te préviens, c'est un trouillard. Harry, Hermione et moi, on va aller par là. Neville, Alhena et Drago, vous allez de l'autre côté avec Crockdur.

Génial. J'étais donc coincée entre mon frère et le chien. La soirée s'annonçait de mieux en mieux.

- Si l'un de nous trouve la licorne, il envoie des étincelles vertes. Si vous avez des ennuis, envoyez-en des rouges.

Je pris la tête du groupe, faisant bien attention à Crockdur, et nous remontâmes le chemin de droite. Une dizaine de minutes passa en silence, avant qu'un bruit dans les fourrés n'attire notre attention.

- Qu...qu'est-ce que c'est? balbutia Neville.

Je m'approchais prudemment et alors que je me penchais, un lapin blanc comme neige sortit du buisson et s'enfuit à toute vitesse.

- Juste un lapin.

A ce moment-là, Drago sauta sur Neville en lui hurlant dans les oreilles. Le pauvre garçon poussa un couinement de souris et, sortant sa baguette, envoya aussitôt des étincelles rouges dans les airs. Mon frère éclata de rire, visiblement très satisfait de sa blague. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je commence à le frapper de toutes mes forces.

- Espèce d'idiot! Tu prend ça à la légère ou quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'Hagrid va dire! Tu as intérêt à t'excuser tout de suite ou je te jure que...

Malheureusement, je n'eu pas le temps de formuler ma menace. Hagrid m'avait soulevée par le col de ma cape et m'avait éloigné de Drago, qui gémissait de peur sur le sol boueux.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici? tonna Hagrid.

- C'est Drago, il a fait peur à Neville.

Tout en maugréant dans sa barbe, il nous fit signe de le suivre et nous ramena vers Harry et Hermione.

- On aura de la chance si on attrape quelque chose, avec tout le raffut que vous avez fait. On va changer les groupes. Neville et Alhena, vous restez avec moi. Toi, Harry, tu vas avec Crockdur et cet imbécile. Je suis désolé, mais toi, au moins, il n'arrivera pas à te faire peur.

Ils partirent de leur côté, et même si j'étais heureuse de m'éloigner du chien, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Nous continuâmes à chercher, mais il y avait de moins en moins de traces de sang et au bout d'un moment, il devint clair que nous avions perdu la piste.

C'est alors que Drago, suivit de Crockdur, se jeta sur nous en hurlant de peur.

- Un homme...haleta-t-il. Licorne...cape...Harry...encapuchonné...

Je croisais le regard d'Hermione, et y trouvait la même détermination qui m'avait envahie. Peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé, il était hors de question que nous abandonnions Harry. Nous nous mîmes à courir, surveillant le ciel au cas où des étincelles rouges y exploserait, en vain. Nous étions prêtes à perdre espoir de le revoir vivant lorsque je l'aperçus, assis sur le dos d'un centaure.

- Harry! m'écriais-je en même temps qu'Hermione.

Il se laissa glisser à terre, l'air secoué.

- Tu n'est pas blessé? demanda Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? m'exclamais-je.

Hagrid arriva alors derrière nous, et Harry lui annonça que la licorne était morte.

- C'est ici que je te quittes, fit le centaure. Tu es en sécurité à présent. Bonne chance, Harry Potter. Il arrive qu'on se trompe en lisant le destin dans les planètes, même les centaures. J'espère que c'est le cas aujourd'hui.

De retour au château, nous rejoignîmes Ron et Harry nous expliqua ce qui s'était passé. Il avait l'air effrayé, et je pouvais comprendre pourquoi. Voldemort, le plus grand sorcier noir qui ai jamais existé, était après lui. Nous parlâmes jusqu'à l'aube, mais rien de ce que nous pouvions dire ne paraissait le rassurer. Ou nous rassurer, car nous étions presque aussi terrifiés qu'Harry. J'espérais juste que nous parviendrions à stopper le danger, peu importe lequel ce soit, et à garder la pierre philosophale en sécurité.

Une sacré tâche, pour quatre gamins de onze ans. Même si l'un d'eux était Harry Potter.


	8. Chapitre 8: Première année

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter _ne m'appartient pas...encore.

* * *

Fire : Chapitre 8

* * *

L'examen de potions était de loin le plus compliqué que nous ayons eu à passer. Nous devions fabriquer une potion d'Amnésie par équipe de deux, sous le regard vigilant de Rogue. J'avais failli éclater de rire en découvrant que Ron, Harry, Hermione et moi étions répartis dans un coin chacun. Nous n'aurions pas pu être plus éloignés les uns des autres. Je perdis vite mon sourire lorsque je vis que mon frère était situé juste à côté de moi, cependant. Cet idiot. L'épreuve avait à peine commencer qu'il essayait déjà de tricher.

C'était peut-être à cause de ma famille, mais j'étais assez douée en potions et j'avais fini l'examen deux heures avant la fin du temps imparti. Je remis mon échantillon à Rogue, puis sortis dans le couloir. J'avais à peine fait deux pas qu'une voix m'appelait.

- Alhena!

Je me retournais et grimaçais en découvrant mon frère derrière moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demandais-je. Tu étais loin d'avoir fini.

- J'ai dit à Rogue que je ne me sentais pas bien.

Mon œil!

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Drago?

- Mère m'a envoyé une lettre pour toi, fit-il en me tendant une feuille de parchemin. Elle l'a dissimulé dans mon enveloppe pour que Père ne la voit pas.

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Un instant, ma famille entière me détestait. L'autre, ma mère prenait le risque de mentir à son mari, et mon frère était prêt à jouer le jeu. Peut-être que tout espoir n'était pas perdu, après tout.

- Pourquoi? lui demandais-je.

Il haussa les épaules, clairement embarrassé.

- Tu peut être une Gryffondor, tu peut être l'amie de Potter, Weasley et Granger, tu peut être une traîtresse à notre sang...mais tu es toujours ma sœur. _Ad vitam æternam_, n'est ce pas?

Il me tendit la main et je serrais mes doigts autour des siens.

- _Ad vitam æternam_, répétais-je.

Combien de fois avions-nous répéter ce serment pendant notre enfance? Ça me paraissait si loin à présent.

- Qu'est-ce qu...que vous f...faîtes?

Drago lâcha ma main. Le professeur Quirrell se tenait à quelques mètres, l'air effrayé, comme toujours.

- Ne...ne restez p...p...pas là, vous d...deux!

- Bien sûr, professeur! s'exclama Drago en retombant tout de suite dans son costume de fayot.

Quirrell se retourna et aussitôt, une douleur me transperça, comme si mon corps tout entier brûlait. Un peu comme mes migraines, mais en plus fort et plus soudain.

- Allie?

Je pris une grande inspiration et me calmais suffisamment pour que la douleur passe.

- Tout va bien, dis-je. Juste une migraine.

Drago me sourit, puis partis de son côté pendant que je remontais vers la salle commune. Je m'écroulais sur l'un des fauteuils et dépliait la lettre de ma mère.

_Alhena,_

_Je dois bien t'avouer que ta répartition m'a déçu au plus haut point. Tu rompt une tradition familiale ancestrale, qui s'étend sur plusieurs dizaines de générations et ce, pour en plus faire ta scolarité chez Gryffondor, l'ennemi juré de Salazar Serpentard. Jamais je n'aurais cru que ma propre fille puisse me trahir à ce point._

___Je dois le dire, j'en suis triste. Au contraire de Tally, notre fidèle elfe de maison. Après que la nouvelle de ta répartition nous soit parvenue, elle a dansé dans le salon de la manière la plus ridicule qui soit. Il a fallu la punir pour qu'elle parvienne enfin à cacher sa joie. Rien de grave. Un simple coup de canne. Lucius voulait la renvoyer, la donner au Zabini. Je l'ai persuadé qu'elle nous était encore profitable._

_J'ai fait cela pour toi, alors que j'aurais dû te faire payer. Cependant, tu restes ma fille et mon cœur a faibli. _

_Je me rappelle encore de ma surprise le jour de ta naissance. Nous étions tellement heureux. Nous avions un fils, un garçon beau, grand, blond comme nous. Mais voilà que je ressens le besoin de pousser, encore. Voilà que je me remet à souffrir. _

_Tu criais beaucoup, et tu te débattais dans les bras du magicomage avec une vigueur telle que je pensais qu'il allait te laisser tomber. Mais tu étais belle, toi aussi. _

_Lucius, bien sûr, étais furieux. J'étais mécontente également, mais moins que lui certainement. Pendant neuf mois, tu étais en moi. Comment pouvais-je te haïr?_

_Tout cela, mon enfant, pour te dire que malgré les événements récents, je continue à te chérir. Mais j'ai des limites. Prends garde à ne pas les franchir._

_Ta mère_

Je refermais la lettre soigneusement, et la posais sur mes genoux. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. D'un côté, j'avais envie de pleurer et de mettre la feuille dans une vitrine, cet espèce de cage en verre moldue dont Hermione m'avait parlé. De l'autre, je voulais la mettre au feu et me jeter du haut de la plus haute tour du château.

Ma mère avait beau être totalement soumise à mon père, je savais dorénavant qu'elle pouvait toujours avoir ses propres opinions. Ce qui était un soulagement.

- Allie? Est-ce que ça va?

Je me retournais et sourit à Harry, qui venait tout juste d'entrer.

- Très bien, dis-je en cachant la lettre dans la poche de ma jupe. Ça s'est bien passé?

- Aucune idée! soupira-t-il. Mais le garçon de Serpentard qui était à côté de moi à dû faire une potion de Somnolence. Il s'est endormi sur son chaudron.

J'éclatais de rire en imaginant la scène. Je me demandais où en était Hermione. Elle utiliserait sans doute jusqu'à la dernière seconde du temps imparti pour vérifier que sa potion était irréprochable.

Quand à Ron...eh bien, c'est Ron.

- Tu sais de quoi j'ai vraiment envie, là? fit soudain Harry.

Il avait un sourire énorme aux lèvres, et ses yeux brillaient d'excitation.

- Suis-moi.

Il me prit la main et me tira vers l'entrée du dortoir. Nous traversâmes tout le château en courant, jusqu'à nous retrouver sur le terrain de quidditch. Essoufflée, j'observais Harry alors qu'il courait vers le hangar à balai et sortais son Nimbus 2000, ainsi qu'un Flèche d'Argent qui avait connu de meilleurs jours.

- T'es pas sérieux! m'écriais-je. C'est interdit!

- Tous les professeurs sont en train de surveiller les examens, il n'y a personne pour nous voir. Et je sais que tu meurs d'envie de voler depuis le premier jour de cours.

Il me tendit le Flèche d'Argent, et je craquais. Je souriais comme une cinglée, et je devais avoir l'air d'une psychopathe. Mais j'enfourchais tout de même le balai et m'élevais dans les airs.

Par Merlin, ce que ça m'avait manqué. J'éclatais de rire, grisée par la sensation de liberté qui m'envahissait alors que j'enchaînais piqué, remontée, triple-boucle. Harry passa en trombe à côté de moi, et je le suivis, ne résistant pas à un défi.

Pendant plusieurs heures, nous volâmes l'un avec l'autre dans un état de pur bonheur. Puis, Hermione arriva et commença à hurler que nous étions en train d'enfreindre une bonne douzaine d'articles du règlement.

Il faut croire que vraiment _tous_ les bons moments ont une fin.


	9. Chapitre 9: Première année

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter _ne m'appartient pas...pour l'instant.

* * *

Fire : Chapitre 9

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes?

La voix venait de l'autre bout de la salle. Ron et Harry se figèrent, Hermione lâcha un couinement de souris et je sortis ma baguette. J'avais compris depuis un moment que la chance était rarement de notre côté, mais de là à nous faire prendre dans les cinq premières minutes de notre plan alors que nous essayions juste de sauver l'école et le monde magique, c'était un peu poussé.

Nous venions tout juste d'apprendre que Dumbledore était absent et que Rogue essayerait surement de voler la pierre philosophale ce soir, pour la donner à Voldemort. Et nous allions faire tout notre possible pour empêcher cela. Enfin, si nous parvenions à sortir du dortoir.

- Qui est là? fit Harry.

Neville apparut soudain de derrière un fauteuil, son crapaud serré contre lui. Harry cacha aussitôt la cape d'invisibilité derrière lui.

- Vous allez encore vous balader? dit Neville. Si vous sortez, vous allez vous faire prendre et Gryffondor aura encore plus d'ennuis!

Il se plaça devant le trou qui servait d'entrée, l'air décidé.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas partir. Je...je suis prêt à me battre!

- Neville! s'exclama Ron. Laisse-nous passer, ne fais pas l'idiot!

- Ne me traite pas d'idiot! Vous avez suffisamment fait de choses interdites! D'ailleurs c'est toi qui m'a dit que je devais me défendre!

Même s'il nous barrait le passage, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir fière de lui. Enfin il osait s'affirmer un peu.

- Fais quelque chose, dit Harry à Hermione.

Elle sortit alors sa baguette, et lança le sortilège du saucisson à Neville, qui s'écroula à terre, paralysé. J'eu juste le temps de lui mettre un coussin sous la tête avant que Ron ne me tire par le bras. Il était temps d'y aller.

Nous nous enveloppâmes dans la cape, et nous précipitâmes le plus silencieusement possible vers le couloir du deuxième étage. Une fois devant la porte, nous nous aperçûmes avec dépit qu'elle était entrebâillée.

- Et voilà, soupira Harry en se tournant vers nous. Rogue à déjà réussi à passer devant Touffu. Si vous préférez abandonner, je ne vous en voudrais pas, vous savez.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, répliqua Ron.

- Bien sûr qu'on vient avec toi, renchérit Hermione.

- Et puis j'ai toujours rêvé de mettre une raclée à Rogue, lançais-je à mon tour.

Harry hocha la tête, l'air soulagé. Et il poussa la porte.

Je me tendis aussitôt en voyant le chien à trois têtes, mais je parvins à ne pas hurler, merci Merlin. Harry porta la flûte à ses lèvres, et commença à jouer. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment une mélodie. Il se contentait de souffler note sur note. Mais le chien arrêta de grogner et s'effondra à terre, profondément endormi. Nous nous débarrassâmes de la cape et Ron, Hermione et moi ouvrîmes la trappe.

- Qui passes en premier? fit Ron.

- Pas moi! répondit Hermione.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de bébés! me moquais-je en m'asseyant au bord du trou. Je n'avais aucune idée de la profondeur, ou de ce qu'il pouvait y avoir en-dessous, il faisait trop noir.

J'allais devoir me laisser tomber.

- Si je meurs, leur dis-je avec un demi-sourire, ne me suivez pas, ok? Allez chercher un professeur, ou envoyez un message à Dumbledore.

Je pris une grande inspiration...et me laissais tomber dans le trou. Je tombais pendant une éternité, ou du moins, c'est comme ça que je le ressentis. Mais je finis par atterrir sur quelque chose de mou comme...comme une plante en fait.

- Alhena? appela Hermione d'en haut.

- Tout va bien! Vous pouvez y aller!

Elle fut la première à suivre et atterrit à quelques mètres de moi. Ron tomba quelques secondes après, rapidement suivit d'Harry. C'était un véritable miracle que nous ne soyons pas tomber les uns sur les autres.

- Une chance qu'il y ait cette plante! s'exclama Ron.

- Une chance?! hurla Hermione. Regardez-vous!

Elle bondit et se réfugia contre une paroi. C'est à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que la plante inoffensive sur laquelle nous avions atterrit était lentement mais surement en train de nous ligoter avec des lianes. Je commençais à me débattre, tirant de toutes mes forces mais ça ne servait à rien. Par Merlin, je ne voulais pas mourir comme ça.

- Ne bougez plus! ordonna Hermione. Je connais cette plante, c'est un Filet du Diable! Voyons, que nous a dit le professeur Chourave déjà...

- Plus vite! sifflais-je entre mes dents alors qu'une des lianes s'enroulait autour de mon cou.

- Filet du Diable, Filet du Diable...à l'ombre est vivace...mais à la lumière trépasse!

- Allume un feu! fit Harry.

- Oui, bien sûr mais il n'y a pas de bois!

- Tu es folle? hurla Ron. Tu es une sorcière ou quoi?

Hermione rougit d'embarras et marmonna quelque chose en agitant sa baguette. Un jet de flammes bleues en sortis et la plante commença à desserrer son étreinte. Dès que nous fûmes libres, nous nous réfugiâmes à côté d'Hermione. Essoufflée, je passais un bras autour de ses épaules et m'appuyais contre elle.

- Une chance que tu écoutes en classe!

Nous nous engageâmes ensuite dans un passage qui s'enfonçait sous terre et marchâmes sur une dizaine de mètres avant d'entendre un bruissement confus, comme des ailes. Il y avait une salle à l'extrémité du passage, brillamment éclairée, envahie de petits oiseaux étincelants.

- Attendez..., fit Harry. Ce ne sont pas des oiseaux. Des clés! Ce sont des clés!

- Et là, il y a des balais! s'écria Ron. Je pense qu'il faut attraper la clé qui ouvre la porte.

- Sûrement une grosse clé à l'ancienne, renchérit Hermione en examinant la serrure. En argent, comme la poignée.

Je pris un balai, un vieux Brossdur et m'élevais dans les airs, suivie d'Harry. Il ne lui fallut qu'une petite minute pour trouver la bonne.

- C'est celle-ci! cria-t-il. La grosse, là, avec des ailes bleues. Les plumes sont toutes froissées d'un côté.

Il s'élança et parvint à l'attraper. Mais au moment où ses doigts la touchèrent, les autres clés se mirent à bourdonner furieusement et avant que je ne comprenne ce qu'il allait se passer, elles nous poursuivaient à travers la salle. Nous nous enfuîmes vers la porte, et Harry lança la clé à Ron. Il réussit à ouvrir la porte, et lui, Hermione et Harry s'engouffrèrent par l'ouverture. J'allais les suivre lorsqu'un groupe entier de ces maudites clés frappa le manche de mon balai, le brisant en deux comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple brindille. J'eu à peine le temps de protéger ma tête avec mes bras que je m'écrasais contre un mur en criant.

Je dû m'évanouir pendant une seconde ou deux, car lorsque je rouvris les yeux, Ron et Harry me tirait vers l'autre salle. Les points noirs qui dansaient devant mes yeux s'estompaient peu à peu, mais mon épaule me faisait souffrir le martyr. J'avais dû la déboîter. Génial.

Harry et Ron me posèrent sur mes pieds et Hermione accourut vers moi.

- Ce n'est pas cassé, je pense. Juste démis. _Ferula!_

Aussitôt, des bandages s'enroulèrent autour de mon épaule et je retins un cri. Au moins, cela la maintiendrait en place jusqu'à ce que nous sortions de cet endroit.

La deuxième salle était plongée dans l'obscurité, mais dès que nous eûmes franchis le seuil, une lumière éclatante surgit, révélant un spectacle étonnant. Un échiquier géant, sur lequel était posé des pièces faisant deux fois ma taille. Les pièces noires étaient de notre côté, les blanches à l'autre bout de la salle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? murmura Harry.

- C'est évident, non? dit Ron. Il va falloir jouer.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Ron, qui avait pris le contrôle des opérations, mit Harry à la place d'un fou tandis qu'Hermione et moi prenions la place des tours. Ron, lui, prit la place d'un cavalier.

Il commença alors à donner des ordres aux pièces noires, et le jeu commença. Il était doué, c'était évident et même si la partie n'était pas gagnée, nous avions encore une bonne chance de l'emporter.

- On y est presque, murmura-t-il. Voyons, réfléchissons...Oui, c'est le seul moyen...Je dois me faire prendre.

- Non! cria Hermione.

- C'est le jeu, il faut savoir faire des sacrifices. Je vais avancer, et la reine me prendra, ce qui te permettra de faire échec et mat, Harry.

- Mais...

- Tu veux arrêter Rogue ou pas?

- Ron...

- Si tu ne te dépêches pas, il va s'emparer de la Pierre! Il n'y a pas d'autre choix. J'y vais. Et ne traînez pas ici quand vous aurez gagné.

Il s'avança. La reine abattit alors son bras de pierre sur sa tête et Ron s'effondra. La reine le traîna ensuite par le pied jusqu'au bord de l'échiquier. Hermione avait crié et elle avait l'air de se retenir de courir vers lui. Quant à Harry, il tremblait mais il avança tout de même vers le roi.

- Echec et mat! dit-il.

Le roi ôta sa couronne et la jeta à ses pieds, tandis que les pièces blanches restantes s'inclinaient et s'écartaient, nous laissant le passage. Ron était toujours évanoui, mais je ne voyais pas de sang.

- Allez-y, fis-je aux deux autres. Je vais rester ici avec lui.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Fais attention, me dit-il.

- Vous aussi.

Ils entrèrent ensuite dans une nouvelle salle, et je me précipitais vers Ron. Il respirait toujours, et même s'il était bien plus pâle que d'habitude, j'étais sûre qu'il allait bien. J'enlevais mon pull tant bien que mal et soulevais sa tête avec mon bras valide pour la poser dessus. C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire, malheureusement.

Cinq minutes plus tard environ, Hermione revint. Seule.

- Où est Harry? m'écriais-je, inquiète.

- Il...il va bien, il est entré dans une autre salle. Je ne pouvais pas l'accompagner, alors il m'a dit de revenir ici. Il faut qu'on réveille Ron.

Elle s'approcha et commença à le secouer, d'abord délicatement puis plus brutalement.

- Encore cinq minutes, maman...grogna-t-il.

- Ron! s'exclama-t-elle en le secouant encore.

Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et gémit aussitôt, portant une main à la bosse qui gonflait sur le haut de son crâne.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Tout va bien, fit Hermione. Mais il faut vraiment qu'on y aille. Tu peux marcher?

Ron parvint à se lever, et après avoir passé un de des bras autour des épaules d'Hermione et l'autre autour des miennes, nous pûmes enfin sortir de cette maudite salle. Pendant ce temps là, Hermione nous avait expliqué tout ce qui s'était passé avec les potions, ainsi que le plan d'Harry. Nous prîmes chacun un balai dans la salle des clés et passâmes par la trappe si vite que Touffu eut à peine le temps de réagir. Une fois dans le couloir, Ron dû descendre de balai. Son teint était verdâtre et il paraissait à deux doigts de perdre à nouveau connaissance.

- Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie, fis-je à Hermione. Toi, vas vite à la volière et envoie le message à Dumbledore.

Elle s'envola aussitôt, tanguant un peu sur son balai alors que je soutenais Ron par la taille. Nous étions à peine sortis de la salle que la voix du professeur McGonagall retentit.

- Miss Malefoy? Mr Weasley?

Je me retournais et faillit pleurer de soulagement en voyant son visage furieux.

- Professeur! Harry a besoin d'aide!

- Mais enfin, de quoi est-ce que vous pouvez bien parler? Et que vous est-il arrivé?

- S'il vous plait, professeur! Rogue va voler la pierre, et Harry est tout seul et...

- Doucement!

- Je...Harry...

Mon épaule me lançait et mon crâne commençait à brûler, comme à chaque fois avant une migraine. J'entendais vaguement McGonagall m'appeler mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle me disait. Soudain, j'eu l'impression qu'on me transperçait de part en part et je tombais à la renverse, m'écroulant au sol en hurlant.

Puis, enfin, le noir complet.


	10. Chapitre 10: Première année

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter _ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Fire : Chapitre 10

* * *

Je me réveillais à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh penchée au-dessus de moi.

- Ah, te voilà enfin! s'écria-t-elle avec un sourire bienveillant. Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

Pendant quelques secondes, je la fixais sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mon épaule droite était douloureuse, et mes mains étaient toutes égratignées, sans que je sache pourquoi.

Puis, tout me revint. La pierre, Rogue, l'échiquier, les clés volantes...

- Harry! m'exclamais-je. Où est Harry? Et Ron?

- Calmes-toi, tout va bien. Harry est ici, dans le lit en face.

Je retombais sur mes oreillers, soulagée. Il s'en était sorti et il avait sauvé la pierre, où il ne serait pas là.

- Le professeur McGonagall m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé, continua-t-elle. Je pense que tu t'es évanouie a cause de ton épaule, et de l'adrénaline. Rien d'inquiétant.

J'hochais la tête et elle s'éloigna. Aussitôt, je retirais les couvertures et sortis de mon lit le plus discrètement possible. S'il y avait une chose que je détestais, c'était bien rester coincée dans un lit. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne pouvait me voir et que mon épaule était bien serrée dans les bandages, je traversais l'infirmerie sur la pointe de mes pieds nus jusqu'à me retrouver devant le lit d'Harry. Il était réveillé et me regardait d'un air désapprobateur. Comme moi, il était écorché de partout mais à part cela, il avait l'air d'aller bien.

- Alors? demandais-je aussitôt. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

Il me raconta tout, depuis la découverte de Quirrell au miroir, et bien sûr, Voldemort. J'avais beau me dire que je n'étais qu'une élève de première année, j'étais mortifiée de m'être trompée à ce point sur Rogue. C'est vrai, je n'avais que onze ans...

Attendez une seconde.

- Quel jour on est?

- Le 5 juin, répondit-il. Pourquoi?

Je lâchais un éclat de rire. Puis un deuxième. Et un troisième. Jusqu'à ce que je finisse plier de rire, mon bras gauche serré autour de mes côtes. Harry me regardait, les sourcils froncés, totalement perdu.

- C'est mon anniversaire, parvins-je enfin à articuler. J'ai douze ans.

- Bon anniversaire, fit-il par réflexe.

- Tu sais, c'est aussi celui de Drago.

Il grimaça et je lui souris. A ce moment-là, Hermione et Ron entrèrent dans l'infirmerie et accoururent vers nous.

- Joyeux anniversaire! s'écria Hermione.

Je la serrais avec mon bras gauche, incapable de faire plus. Elle me tendit ensuite un petit paquet, contenant un collier avec un pendentif en forme de Vif d'Or que je mis aussitôt.

- Miss Malefoy!

Je grimaçais et me retournais vers Madame Pomfresh.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes debout? Allez, au lit!

Pour faire bonne mesure, elle chassa Ron et Hermione de l'infirmerie et ferma les rideaux autour de mon lit pour qu'Harry et moi ne puissions pas communiquer. Je le dis, cette femme est un dragon.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard

* * *

Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir être aussi déprimée pendant un festin. Habituellement, la simple vue de la nourriture suffisait à me mettre d'excellente humeur, mais pas ce jour-là. C'était le festin de fin d'année. J'étais assise à côté d'Hermione, avec Harry et Ron en face de nous.

- Une autre année se termine, dit joyeusement Dumbledore en se levant, et je vais encore vous importuner avec des bavardages de vieillard avant que nous entamions enfin ce délicieux festin. Quelle année ! Fort heureusement, vos têtes sont un peu plus remplies qu'auparavant... et vous avez tout l'été pour les vider à nouveau en attendant le début de l'année prochaine... Le moment est maintenant venu de décerner la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Le décompte des points nous donne le résultat suivant: en quatrième place, Gryffondor avec trois cent vingt-deux points. En troisième, Poufsouffle avec quatre cent deux points. Serdaigle a obtenu quatre cent soixante-seize points et Serpentard cinq cent vingt-deux.

Toute la table des Gryffondor nous jetait des regards venimeux, ainsi que les Poufsouffle et une bonne partie des Serdaigle. Personne ne voulait voir les Serpentard gagner. Ces derniers étaient extatiques, par contre et mon frère avait un sourire vainqueur qui avait l'air de rendre Harry malade.

- Oui, oui, très bien Serpentard, continua Dumbledore. Il convient cependant de prendre en compte les événements récents. J'ai quelques points de dernière minute à distribuer. Je commencerai par Mr Ronald Weasley.

Ron eut soudain l'air d'un radis ayant pris un coup de soleil.

- Pour la plus belle partie d'échecs qu'on ait jouée à Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années, je donne à Gryffondor cinquante points.

Notre table explosa en acclamations, si bien que les étoiles du plafond enchanté parurent frémir.

- J'en viens maintenant à Miss Hermione Granger. Pour la froide logique dont elle a fait preuve face à des flammes redoutables, j'accorde à Gryffondor cinquante points.

Hermione enfouit la tête dans ses bras, sûrement en larmes.

- Venons en ensuite à Miss Alhena Malefoy. Pour sa loyauté infaillible et sa bravoure remarquable, je donne à Gryffondor cinquante points.

Rougissant furieusement, je souris à Dumbledore, avant de serrer la main qu'Hermione m'avait tendue.

- Enfin, parlons de Mr Harry Potter.

Un grand silence se fit dans la salle.

- Pour le sang-froid et le courage exceptionnels qu'il a manifestés, je donne à Gryffondor soixante points.

Le vacarme qui s'ensuivit fut assourdissant. Ceux qui étaient en état de faire des additions calculèrent rapidement que nous étions à égalité avec Serpentard.

Dumbledore leva la main et le silence revint peu à peu.

- Le courage peut prendre de nombreuses formes, dit-il avec un sourire. Il faut beaucoup de bravoure pour faire face à ses ennemis, mais il en faut encore plus pour affronter ses amis. Et par conséquent, j'accorde dix points à Mr Neville Londubat.

La Grande Salle aurait pu être démolie par le volume des acclamations qui explosèrent à ce moment-là. Je semblais incapable d'arrêter de rire, et Hermione pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Ce qui signifie, poursuivit Dumbledore, que nous allons devoir changer la décoration de la salle.

Il frappa alors dans ses mains, et tous les drapeaux vert et argent de Serpentard se transformèrent en rouge et or. Le lion altier remplaça le grand serpent et la table explosa encore une fois. Mon bras gauche autour des épaules d'Hermione (qui pleurait toujours), mon sourire faisant écho à celui de Ron et mon regard plongé dans celui d'Harry, je compris enfin que ma vie était dorénavant à Poudlard. Et c'était génial.


	11. Note de l'auteur

Juste pour vous dire que le premier chapitre de la seconde année est publié! Voici le lien:

s/10556994/1/Everything-Has-Changed-second-year

Kyell


End file.
